


It's Plain That You Ain't No Baby

by Proskenion



Series: Sail Away Sweet Sister [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's POV, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cigarettes, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Sad, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Billy watches Susan helping Max getting ready and ponders about his relationship with hislittle sister.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Sail Away Sweet Sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	It's Plain That You Ain't No Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ! 
> 
> Another Stranger Things one-shot ^^ I just love Max and Billy too much - and all of them really.  
> I'm thinking of writing a series of one-shot about Max and Billy bonding that would take place between season 2 and 3. And I also have ideas for the other characters ;) 
> 
> This is from Billy's POV. Again, _Runaway Max_ inspired me this (please read it, it's dope!) The title is some lyrics from Queen's _Sail Away Sweet Sister_ which gives me strong Billy&Max vibes somehow. 
> 
> Enjoy !

I could hear them from my room, talking in the bathroom. I tried not to listen, not to hear, but the walls seemed like thin air. I couldn't escape their voices. 

"Always my little rebel, aren't you, marching to your own drum." 

I stood up from my bed to slam my door shut, but when I heard Max laughing I couldn't resist. I went to the bathroom. I stood in the doorway and watched. Susan was braiding Max's hair. She asked if Max didn't want some lipstick. Max said no, of course. I watched, and they didn't seem to see me. 

I thought I'd never seen Susan smile like that. I thought Max's braided hair looked nice on her. I thought they seemed close, in that shared moment in a bathroom, they looked quite happy together. I thought I never shared anything like that with Neil. 

I remembered how Max had drugged me and threatened me with that nailed bat a few months ago. How she stood over me, shouting to my face, ordering me to leave her and her friends alone. I'd felt so vulnerable, and it had made me furious. Though I was unable to act on that rage, and I eventually passed out. I looked at her and I wondered how this little girl getting ready for some school dance could have find that courage, that strength. And then I remembered this little girl was Max. I'd though her to be a frail little thing I could scare off and crush in my fist. She wasn't. She never had been. 

I was the one to be scared. The one crushed in someone else's fist. 

Max's head whipped towards me. She looked at me straight in the eyes. I looked back. I knew she was waiting for me to do something violent and crazy, to bully her and her friends, so she could show me how not scared she was. I could see it in her eyes. I left. 

I came back to my room and slammed the door. I waited for Neil to yell something from the living-room but he stayed silent. I kicked a shoe out of my way and collapsed on my bed. I lit a cigarette. 

Max did not trust me. I made sure of that. Still, I had to admit I was impressed at how fierce she was. She could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone. She didn't need me. And she didn't want to play our little game anymore. I could no longer reach her. 

Somehow, it made me feel empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
